


i don't need nothing else but you

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: written for the prompt: yum





	i don't need nothing else but you

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: yum

The air in the room has turned frigid cold but the sun rays creeping in through the blinds are just the right temperature to warm him up, from his head to the tips of his bare toes. 

Location plays at a comfortable level, Khalid's deep and dulcet voice washing over him. Jaebum's been lying on the floor for hours now and he should probably move but he's so relaxed, so limp he wants to stay like this forever. 

But his boyfriend has other ideas. 

Jinyoung shakes his hand, a little rough and Jaebum just lets him. He's boneless, like a bowl of jelly fresh out of the fridge, and the shaking just makes him giggle.

Chuckling at Jaebum's response, Jinyoung leans down. His other hand, big and soft and warm, pushes Jaebum's messy hair off his forehead and his lips press there, down to his nose before coming to his mouth.

Jaebum's eyes fall shut, opening up, for Jinyoung. They kiss, warm and sticky sweet. Like honey, Jaebum thinks as Jinyoung starts to pull away but he chases him, like a kitten chases after a loving hand.

Jinyoung smirks, the mole standing out stark against the rose pink of his lips, but he obliges, kissing him longer and deeper this time. Jaebum's wrist is still captive in Jinyoung's hand, but the grip is loose and Jaebum manages to curl his fingers around Jinyoung's thumb like a babe as he sucks on his tongue. 

"Yum," mumbles Jaebum as Jinyoung pulls away this time.

Jinyoung raises one eyebrow, running his free hand through his hair. "Yum?"

Jaebum licks his lips, still tasting the honey. "Yum." 

Jinyoung shakes his head, exasperated but endeared. "Go back to sleep, hyung. I'll wake you up when it's time to go." 

"Mmmm." 

And with the music coming to a close, Jaebum falls asleep, Jinyoung's thumb securely tucked in his hand. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> jaebie is babie


End file.
